Rupture
Category:Minmatar Ships Category:Cruisers =Overview= BIG GUNS. The Rupture is very shooty and likes to make things explode. It has a lot of grid to fit the biggest guns, and a lot of lows to fit a big tank or a lot of damage mods. It isn't slow like the description says, but if you fit a 1600mm plate setup you can bet it will be a clumsy, slow oaf. With T2 autocannons and ammo this ship really starts to shine with high damage output decent speed for a T1 cruiser, and a decent buffer tank. Bonuses *5% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret firing speed per level. *5% bonus to Medium Projectile Turret damage per level. =Fittings= PvP Setups Shifter's Max Damage Fit ;High :4x 220mm II ACs (Faction Fusion/EMP/PP, Barrage) :2x Rocket Launcher (CN Foxfire Rockets) ;Medium :1x 10mn MWD :1x Warp Scrambler II (or Faint Epsilon Warp Scrambler) :1x Stasis Webifier II ;Lows :3x Gyrostabilizer II :Damage Control II :1600mm Reinforced Rolled Tungsten Plate ;Drones :6x Hobgoblin II You are a face-hugging sex machine. Get as close as you possibly can, once you get within 9KM nothing is ever escaping you, use your insane DPS and surprisingly stiff tank for a t1 cruiser to sex people in the mouth. Great for being a top-damage whore in a relatively cheap ship. This is not really a solo ship because it will be easily kited with it's low range (<10KM) and lack of a disruptor combined with a low top speed will make it difficult to tackle things, but it really is a great addition to any small gang. Plated PVP Rupture (Updated fitting 11/08 -Teantis) ;High :4x 220mm II ACs (Barrage, Faction EMP for short range) :2x Heavy missile launchers ;Medium :1x 10mn MWD (named, preferably) :1x 20km Disruptor :1x Faint Epsilon Warp Scrambler (or Web) ;Lows :1x Damage Control II :3x Gyrostabilizer II :1x 800mm Reinforced Rolled Tungsten ;Drones :6x Warrior II (optional) ;Rigs :Projectile Ambit Extension (requires AWU trained to II) This fitting (and similar fittings which were used in the course of arriving at it) is a modified version of the Rupture used by famed Goonfleet PVPer Isaac Jordik in his frequent pipe patrols, netting hundreds of kills ranging from interceptors to battleships. It is effective against small and large targets, and with the 800mm plate and a DCII can take a bit of punishment while dealing high DPS, and still move fairly nimbly. It does, however, suffer from a lack of armor resistances, which mean that its armor, while substantial, will drop quickly under fire. On anything but blaster ships get in close and open up with your guns. Does close to 350 DPS with drones and Barrage loaded out to 19KM falloff with Trajectory analysis III and the Ambit extension. I like to fit short range scrams instead of a web on my ships because they can give a really nasty shock to anyone using an MWD. Moderate Skill Ganksquad Rupture ;High :4x Dual 180mm Autocannon :2x 'Malkuth' Assault Launchers ;Medium :1x 10mn MWD I :1x 20km Disruptor :1x Faint Epsilon Warp Scrambler ;Lows :1x Damage Control II :3x Gyrostabilizer II :1x 800mm Rolled Tungsten Plate ;Drones :6x Warrior II This setup is for those of us who have good fitting and support skills but can't use t2 medium ammo yet and want to go pure-gank in a relatively cheap but powerful ship. This fitting is great for small cockfagging groups and you'll always be at or near the top of the killmail. Requires AWU. PvE/Ratting Setups Low Skill Syndicate Ratting Rupture Andupor you are a dirty nigger and if I find out who you are in real life I will rape you forever. --Shifter Autocannon-based Delve Ratting Rupture (updated 11/08 -Teantis) ;Highs :4 425mm autocannon, EMP M :2x Medium Nosferatu ;Medium :1x 10mn MWD :1x Large Shield Extender :1x Invulnerability Field ;Low :3x Gyrostabilizer :1x Power Diagnostic System :1x Reactor control Unit ;Drone Bay 4x Hobgoblins 1x Hammerhead Get in on the BS tight and start orbiting them at 500M and turn your noses on. Target and kill any cruisers first, and set your drones on any frigates. This fitting with decent cap skills should be cap-stable, just leave your MWD and NOSes on and plink away at the BSes. Should have no problem with any non-neuting BR spawns, Neuting spawns will tear you a new asshole so stay away from the 1.1M and 1.25M BSes in Z3V. At my skills and a T1 fit this does about 255 DPS which will be enough to break even 1.8M BS's tanks, albeit slowly. Upgrade to a full T2 fit and you can get upwards of 350 DPS which is more than enough to rat at a very good rate in Z3V. Switch to Phased Plasma M for Syndicate ratting. =Tanking Data= This data assumes passive armor compensation skills at 4. What is intriguing is the sheer dominance of the EANM II/DC tank; if you can mount EANMIIs, they are worth their weight in isk. With this combination plus compensation skills, they vastly outstrip an active tank. The difference between a SARII tank with EANMII/DC and a MARII active tank is a paltry 200 hp, and the former costs barely any cap and saves you 170 grid. 1600mm options *1x MARII, 2x EANM II, 1x DC, 1600mm: 23496 rep *1x MARII, 3x Active (Kin/Therm/Exp), 1600mm: 20684 rep *1x SARII, 2x EANM II, 1x DC, 1600mm: 20407 rep *1x SARII, 3x Active (Kin/Therm/Exp), 1600mm: 17965 rep *1x SARII, 2x EANM, 1x DC, 1600mm: 17826 rep 800mm options *1x MARII, 2x EANM II, 1x DC, 800mm: 16,824 rep *1x MARII, 3x Active (Kin/Therm/Exp), 800mm: 14810 rep *1x MARII, 2x EANM, 1x DC, 800mm: 14629 rep *1x SARII, 2x EANM II, 1x DC, 800mm: 13736 rep *1x SARII, 3x Active (Kin/Therm/Exp), 800mm: 12091 rep *1x SARII, 2x EANM, 1x DC, 800mm: 11943 rep Legend *SAR = Small Armor Repairer *MAR = Medium Armor Repairer *EANM = Energized Adaptive Nano Membrane *DC = Damage Control *Active = Active Armor (Kin/Therm/Exp) Hardener II stands for Tech 2, so EANMII is the Tech 2 Energized Adaptive Nano Membrane.